


Lumber Jack Me Off

by camerasparring



Series: Lumberjack Richie [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eddie Finds Himself with Lumberjack Richie and Hiking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie is Hairy and I am Correct, Semi-Public Sex, they are strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camerasparring/pseuds/camerasparring
Summary: Eddie runs through every fact about bear attacks he’s ever heard in his life but he’s starting to panic and the hoaxes bleed with the truths until he’s not sure if he’s supposed to curl into a ball or make himself larger and then he’s peeking around a rather large tree trunk to catch a glimpse of a… man.The bear comparison isn’t too far off. The man is hideously tall, at least from a distance. He’s clad in a deep red plaid shirt and large, clunky black boots, wielding a giant… what the fuck.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Lumberjack Richie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690642
Comments: 82
Kudos: 507





	Lumber Jack Me Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davehotrod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davehotrod/gifts).



> :) :) :)

Eddie stops at the ridge of the mountainside to breathe in the thin air. 

The solitude is alarming yet it strikes something calm in him. Forty years on this Earth and Eddie doesn’t think he’s ever been this alone. Divorced, in between jobs, no place to live until he goes back home and figures his shit out. At least he has some friends. 

At least he always has that. 

He thinks of Bev and Mike back home. Except they’re not _home_ , they’re in _their_ homes, and Eddie has no idea what home means to him anymore. Is it New York with his ex-wife and all his worldly possessions? Is it California, where Bev offered him a place to stay? Is it a camper with Mike, where he was also offered a “couch” on which to crash while Mike spontaneously streaks across the country? Eddie doubts he’ll take either of them up on it. He’s had a different mission in the last couple weeks. 

Hiking through the Canadian wilderness. 

It’s more about the peace and quiet than trying to find himself, but maybe they are one in the same. Besides, the cheap airfare and the fact that he just recently renewed his passport didn’t hurt. He’s never been out of the country. This seemed like a fun, yet familiar, option. 

Eddie turns from the vast expanse of trees, glimpses of water and jagged mountain peaks to continue along the trail laid out on his map. He hasn’t seen another person in about an hour, which is freeing but also somehow terrifying. That is, until he hears a distinct grunting around the bend. 

He freezes in his tracks, worried it’s some sort of animal. Do they have different animals in Canada? Could it be a fucking _bear_? Eddie runs through every fact about bear attacks he’s ever heard in his life but he’s starting to panic and the hoaxes bleed with the truths until he’s not sure if he’s supposed to curl into a ball or make himself larger and then he’s peeking around a rather large tree trunk to catch a glimpse of a… man. 

The bear comparison isn’t too far off. The man is hideously tall, at least from a distance. He’s clad in a deep red plaid shirt and large, clunky black boots, wielding a giant… what the _fuck._

Eddie must snap a twig under his foot, because the man whirls around like a shot.

“Hello?” the man calls out, and Eddie shimmies against the tree, standing sideways so he isn’t caught. 

It doesn’t work.

“I can see you, man,” he says, and Eddie clenches his eyes closed before walking out into the clear. 

In full view, Tall Man is… well, still Tall. And _hairy_. The sleeves of his plaid are pushed up on his forearms, and dark strands stick to his skin in sweaty waves. Same with his chest, shirt unbuttoned a few inches and tufts overwhelming a stained white undershirt. He’s got a black and grey peppered head of it, too, one errant piece caught in his mouth, probably from the surprise. 

And then there’s the _beard_. Eddie swallows hard. 

Fuck, he’s _hot_. And is he…

“Are you a lumberjack or something?” Eddie says, tactfully.

Tall, Hairy Man smiles. 

“Kinda, I-” he stops, grin crawling off his face as he stares at Eddie, clad in hiking shorts and a backpack full of trail snacks, hand sanitizer and maps, “What the fuck are you doing out here?”

“What do you mean? This is a hiking trail,” Eddie says, gesturing at the carved-out dirt path weaving through the trees. Tall Man grimaces.

“No, this is the logger trail.”

Eddie pulls out his map. He could’ve sworn the pink trails were open to the public.

“Pretty sure it says that on the map, too,” Tall Man says, approaching Eddie quickly, but not before resting his _axe_ against the tree. 

Is this a hallucination? Did Eddie really take the wrong trail, pass out, and is now deep in a fever dream about a 19th Century logging company in Canada? 

Eddie mindlessly unfolds the map in front of him as the Tall Man gets closer, until it’s practically held between them. 

“See?” he points at the map median, down near where Eddie’s arm is stretched around the paper, and Eddie almost _shivers_ , “Pink is for logging.”

“Oh.”

“Couldn’t forget that, since I was the one who convinced them when they re-did it,” he says, grinning again, and Eddie stares up at his shining eyes and the wiry hair covering his chin and cheeks, up and _up_ and he almost hurts his neck, he’s so fucking tall, and realistically Eddie knows he’s probably a normal, human height, but as far as he’s concerned this is now a fever-fantasy and on his self-exploration trip he’s allowed to exaggerate in lust. 

Because _fuck_ this guy’s hands are huge, and Eddie smells his dark, woodsy musk and there’s no one around for miles- he could definitely-

“You get it? It’s ‘cause I’m gay, I thought a pink path would make the most-”

Eddie crushes the map between their chests, kissing the man hard on the mouth in the most inelegant move he’s ever made, but the man responds in kind, and fuck he’s so _sweaty_ and he smells so good that Eddie immediately moans into it. 

“Wait, wait,” the guy pulls back, and Eddie’s too lost to think about how crazy this is, how inappropriate and rude and _forward_ he’s being, when the guy’s dirt-streaked hands cup around his face, “Hey, I’m uh. I’m Richie, by the way. You know, if you’re gonna keep mauling me. Thought you might like to know.”

Eddie just stares up at him for a beat, the rough, gentle curve of hands still on his face, and then _Richie_ is leaning back in. 

It doesn’t take long for Richie to lead them toward a tree, they’re not far away, and then Eddie is being pressed against the rough bark and _kissed_ and Eddie may have already known he likes men, but when the whole of Richie’s body grinds into his, Eddie realizes he also likes _hair_ because it’s all _over_ him.

He smooths fingers through the hair Richie’s arms and his face and it gets in Eddie’s mouth when they slide their tongues together and when they break apart to breath he reaches up to pull at the gorgeous gathering of it on Richie’s chest. It’s overwhelming and fucking sexy. 

Richie is a good kisser, but when his hands drag a path down Eddie’s own t-shirt to arrive at his belt, Eddie freezes. 

“I don’t have to,” Richie says, kindly, and that makes Eddie want it even more. Who the fuck _is_ he? Is this what Bev meant when she said he might surprise himself? Because this is definitely surprising. 

Eddie nods. 

Richie’s hands are shaking while he undoes it, and Eddie wants him to know he wants this, but that he’s also nervous, so he starts to take Richie’s belt apart as well.

Soon both of their pants are gaping open, and Richie reaches his hand inside to pull Eddie’s dick out. It’s already most of the way to hard, just from the feel of a big, strong, _hairy_ man all over him, but then Eddie gets Richie’s pants open and hucks up his shirt over his round, solid tummy, and his cock _twitches_. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Eddie groans, leaning up to kiss him again, sliding a heavy palm over Richie’s thick happy trail and down to his gorgeous cock. Richie breathes a laugh into his mouth. 

“You’re a fucking spit-fire.” 

“It’s Eddie, actually,” Eddie says, trying to fit all of Richie in his hand. 

Richie glances down between them, slapping Eddie’s hand away and fitting both of them together in his own, squeezing deliciously, and Eddie’s head thumps back against the tree. 

“Nice to meet you, Eddie.”

“Nnnghh,” Eddie says back, jerking into Richie’s fist, reveling the fantastic pressure and how it sends sparks up his spine. 

Richie’s hands are dirty, Eddie can _see_ , and he’s probably going to get some sort of infection from fucking _logging_ bacteria, but he could really care less, he can’t be fucking bothered when Richie is panting into his neck and biting down bruises and jerking them both off like Eddie isn’t the one who attacked him while he was doing his goddamn job in the woods. 

God, he’s so big and hot. Eddie imagines Richie turning him around after he comes, holding a big, strong hand against the curve of his spine and pressing inside, Eddie’s hiking shorts tucked just under the cheeks of his ass because they just couldn’t fucking _wait_. Richie would hold his hips and fuck him fast and hard, perfect and amazing, and Eddie would come untouched, it would feel so good-

Just like how Richie’s touching him now, _perfect_ , both of them are thrusting up faster until Richie breaks first, drenching his own hand in his release, sliding down a couple more times, and the sight of his hard cock alongside Richie’s would be enough, but then Richie leans forward to rub his jaw over Eddie’s, and the rough, painful scrape of his beard sends Eddie over the edge.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Eddie whines, gripping hard at Richie’s shoulder to keep his arm moving, as if he would stop, but Eddie doesn’t want to risk it. Richie kisses him through it, mouthing wet and gentle at him, and it makes Eddie’s heart swoop in his chest. 

They hold each other while they come back to themselves. Eddie realizes Richie’s petting a soft hand over the skin of his bare hip and he steals one more kiss while he can. When they pull apart, it must hit them both, because before Eddie knows it, they’re both laughing. 

Richie’s arms stay snaked around him, and Eddie likes it, he likes _all_ of this, and he wonders if he can keep up his blaze of courage and ask for this guy’s number. Do lumberjacks have numbers? Do they use phones? 

Eddie is way out of his depth. 

“Listen,” Richie starts, staring into Eddie’s eyes, “I don’t normally do this.” 

Eddie laughs again. “I bet that’s what you say to all the unsuspecting hikers.” 

Richie’s eyes bug. 

“Excuse me, I was just going about my business when you walked onto my trail and kissed the daylights out me, _siiiiiir_.” He says it easy and light, teasing and fun, and Eddie wants to kiss him again, so he does.

Richie’s eyes are soft when he leans back. Eddie takes a deep breath and wets his lips. Richie’s mouth drops open. _Fuck_. 

“Do you- do you have a number? Or something?” 

Richie squints. “Do I _have_ a number? What does that mean?”

“Phones? Do you do phones?”

“I have- wait. Is this the lumberjack thing again? What the fuck, I have a _phone_ , oh my god,” Richie laughs, head falling to rest on Eddie’s shoulder as he shakes in hysterics, and Eddie kind of wants to kick him, but he also feels so elated he could burst. 

“I don’t know!”

“Yeah, clearly you don’t, city boy,” Richie teases, so Eddie kisses him. It’s a good pattern. Talk. Kiss. Talk. Kiss. Handjobs against a tree. Hopefully that last one isn’t an outlier. 

“I assume you live around here,” Eddie says, finally. 

Richie nods. “Yeah, about an hour out.” 

“Maybe we could meet somewhere?” Eddie blushes, then catches sight of Richie’s axe, still sitting lonely against a tree. “You know, after you’re done with all your lumber-jacking.” 

“I think I did more jacking with you than I’ve done all season,” Richie snorts, and Eddie pushes hard at the center of his chest, but immediately pulls him back so they can make a date for tonight. 

Eddie’s suddenly very grateful he elected for a king-size bed in his hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED LUMBERJACK RICHIE I LOVE HIM NOW
> 
> Please leave me a comment or yell at me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/camerasparring) or BOTH, I love to hear from you if you're able/willing.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
